An Adventure In Aaa
by Dovahderp
Summary: This is a FanFic I've worked on for ages.Rated T because of scaredycatness. It's a FinnxFionna, so... yeah summaries aren't my strong point. Oh! The Lich is in here too!
1. Prologue

**I do not own Adventure Time or any other things associated with this fic.(except my bad writing :D)**

**This is my first FanFic, I have worked on it for ages. Here's the prologue! **

**P.S This is a FinnXFionna. Don't be angry :(**

* * *

**Prologue**

Finn was just lying around, doing nothing. Well, except keeping an ear open for cries of help. Jake had gone off on one of his strange adventures with Shelby. He was in one of those states, just thinking about how there was no other human than him. "What would happen if there is another human? What would happen?" he thought to himself. Finn saw a butterfly flutter past. Its beautiful golden colours were glistening as it flew by. The adventurer playfully followed it with his finger. "HEY!" shouted the golden creature," Stop that! Its annoying!". Then it stubbornly flew away." So much for friendly butterflies." Finn said to himself, as the butterflies in Ooo were normally friendly.

Suddenly, a cry was heard by Finn. It was coming from the treehouse. As Finn was racing to the treehouse he thought to himself "What was that noise and who could be there?" He unsheathed his sword. Finn ran in shouting. "Homie!" Jake cried " You gotta see this!" Finn still kept his sword unsheathed although Jake didn't sound distressed, It couldn't have been him.

Finn reached the ladders up to his and Jake's bedroom. "Shmowzow!"

"I know! What the Glob is that Thing? Its like, a reflection of Ooo!" explained Jake

"Jake, look inside." Whispered Finn as he sheathed his sword.

"Wait, What? Can she hear us?"

"Umm, yes?" said the mystery person.

The cry came from her.


	2. Chapter 1

Sorry I haven't updated in ages, School 'n' friends and stuff.

Beware: it's quite sad down there, Prepare your tissues.

* * *

Chapter 1

Finn was dumbfounded. Who was that girl and where did that portal come from? That girl looked just like him, but a girl. "Hi!" said the mystery girl, through the portal."Hey." said Finn nervously.

"Hey Fi, What are you doing out here in this temperature?" A cat with bright blue eyes walked up to the girl," OH MY GLOB FIONNA WHAT IS THIS?!"

"I'm Finn and this is my bro Jake." Finn explained to them both, while girls looked puzzled," We're from the Land Of Ooo."

"Well I'm Fionna, as you could've guessed, and this is Cake, my sister. We're from Aaa."

"Wow, Fionna, are you a human?" asked Jake.

"I guess." Replied Fionna, shrugging her shoulders.

"OH MY GROD! FINN!"

"Yes, Jake I know, do you think I couldn't recognise one of my own species."

"Anyway," said Cake "What is this mystery portal mirror thing?"

"No idea at all." stated Finn.

"I'll call PB on my new camera phone! Although it isn't that new." laughed Jake, staring at his camera phone.

"Who's PB?" asked Fionna

"The Princess of The Candy Kingdom"explained Jake.

"What? Princess? It's a Prince here in Aaa."Cake was bewildered.

"Wait, WHAT? Is this 'Aaa' you speak of just a weird gender reversal world?"Finn of them were stunned. A whole new world of different villains to defeat, and even more new people to meet and almost stuck his foot through the portal when Jake screamed "NO! It might take it away forever!"

"Let's try this old banana then!" said Finn. (Yes I did quote PewDiePie :D) Finn Picked up the old banana and chucked it in the portal. Cake ran as the banana came flying at her "FINN! I'M GONNA KILL YOU IF THIS HITS ME!". To Cake's pleasure, the banana landed near Fionna. "Wow that is old." Fionna blandly said.

After playing catch with the old banana, Finn tried walking through the portal. Jake was still worried, but Finn got through." Hello Aaa,!" Finn shouted, "Jake come over here!"

"Not yet homie, I'm getting our adventure packs." Jake fetched the adventure packs and left Shelby and Beemo to look after the house (Just in case)." Ok, I'm coming!".

Jake leaped into the portal. "Shi-".

"JAKE!" interrupted Finn.

"Hehe, sorry." Its just weird doing it." Jake smiled guiltily.

"GUYS!" Fionna yelled

"WHAT THE!" Jake yelled, the portal was closing in on Jake's leg.

"OH MY GLOB JAKE!" Finn yelled. Jake ran out of the portal as fast as his stubby legs could take him. The portal's glistening blue sides were morphing into a kind of reddish-brown. Teeth as sharp as knives grew out of the reddish-brown giant mouth started to shrink back into it's owners mouth. A lich skeleton spellcaster!(kinda like wither skeletons) Fionna knew they existed (Prince Gumball told her) but not how to defeat one. Finn just ran out, all guns blazing (not guns, a sword!)"Finn! No!"She yelled. Fionna was too late. Finn had tried to penetrate the poisonous barrier. Gumball had told her never to oppose one, and tell him if she saw one. Especially a spellcaster! Finn flew into the air as he hit the barrier (that he didn't know was there)"HOMIE!"Jake sprinted over to the injured adventurer. "Quick!To Gumball!" Fionna yelled. Cake grew giant and took Fionna, bunny hat flapping in the wind, Finn, Laying poisned and unconsious and Jake, trying to wake Finn up.

They arrived at the Candy Kingdom in ten seconds flat. Although Cake didn't really kno Finn, she wanted to save him no matter what. Cake leaped rigt over the candy wall and almost flew as her feet rarely touched the ground. Prince Gumball as enjoying a nicke sunbathe on his bedroom balcony when he saw Cake come rocketing toward him. "Gumball! Help!"Cake ran dwnstairs quick as a flash. When Cake needed help, she needed help. "What's wrong?"he yelled over the commotion.

"Get to your lab!" Cake yelled as she shrunk in size but kept the passengers jumped off and ran to Gumball's lab. They arrived sooner than they thought. "What happened?"He asked

"Lich spellcaster!"Fionna explained, panting.

"Help us, Please," Jake pleaded, with tears streaming down his face.

"Holy Shi-"Gumball exclaimed

"Just get on with it!" Cake commanded. Jake placed Finn on the stainless steel bed.

"Hmm... Lich poison... AHA! I've been working on a cure but never finished!" Gumball said

"Just get it," cried Jake, still crying.

Gumball, ran to one corner of the room, then to the other, grabbing random things."Here!" Gumball administered the antidote into Finn,"He'll be unconscious for a few days, because of the effects of the poison."

"My bro, He's saved. Thank you so much! Me and Finn owe you something.

"Who are you?" Gumball asked

"That's a long story." Jake started telling the story, with Fionna and Cake butting in at some points.

* * *

**Well, there you go, chapter one. BOOM. Review or PM ith any ideas or mistakes, I'd appreciate it. SEEYA !:D**


End file.
